Goodbyes are not the end
by Meraya
Summary: The guild is splitting up and everyone leaves for their own adventure. Now is the time to say goodbye. Just a little one-shot about chapter 416.


Disclaim: all rights to the brain of the manga Hiro

* * *

**Goodbyes does not mean forever.**

It is Monday morning. The last word is said: Fairy Tail is disbanded. You could scream, you could fight, you could threaten and you could cry, nothing would change the fact that the master said: "Fairy Tail is disband". From this day forth the master has said that he is no longer the master and you are no longer his guild mates because Fairy Tail is now disband.

Some took it very well. They didn't scream back at the master, nor did they cry, they didn't even say good bye. Of course some did not know, but for them nothing changed. Natsu didn't leave a trace and Gildarts was so far of that he possibly wouldn't know anything in at least a year. And for those who knew but weren't present at the former guild master's speech rejoiced at the news. This was exactly what they needed: space, peace, time and freedom. They needed to get stronger.

Laxus vanished with his closest friends and Gray just chose to stay where he was letting Juvia join him. After all they got the meaning of the master's words, and in their head they could hear the whisper:

_Goodbyes are not forever_

Other members took it well. They didn't really mind out loud even if their heart fought against it; didn't even mind saying Good Bye. After all "this guild was as good as another as long as there were work". Or maybe they had other things to do, like getting stronger. They would leave in the night and never turn back or they might stay longer. They would leave the others cry for them.

Gajeel had never been the sentimental guy, nor would he become. Even if he needed to admit the guild had been good for him, there were other things that needed to be done now. He left everything except the strict necessity and his cat. Erza was strong, beautiful and the queen of the guild. But title didn't appeal to her, strength did. She grew up in this guild, but it was time to let go for know. After all some words would linger in their heart for the rest of their lives:

_Goodbyes are not the end._

Then again some members took it in again and again without getting it. Why? Why abandon your home when this place has saved so many. Strangely they weren't crying. What for? Fairy Tail was no more, at least not the guild. They would stay and watch the building day out and day in before seeing it for the last time promising they visit. A promise that could make them cry or make them smile.

Wendy had lost a lot: her mother, the guild that raised her, and now her second chance. Fairy Tail wasn't just a place now, it was home; a home that just disappeared in the ashes of yesterday. But she wasn't weak anymore: she was one of the last proofs of the dragons. Her brothers had left and she would not disappoint them. Holding her head up high she would follow their steps and maybe, if she was lucky, they would meet on the road.

Macao had nowhere to go. He lived here. But perhaps Romeo was right: they needed a vacation- just a short one before finding a new job. It is possible he got a job on the trip. They weren't accompanied by Wakaba, to Macao's displeasure. He had a wife to take care of; he would find another job in town. Anyway, they were best friends. They'll see each other again. Warren left: no more to do; Max had his studies: he could get a job easily; Nab though it was time to retune home to his earth and land.

Alzack and Bisca left in the night leaving absolutely nothing. They needed a new home and fast. Food was difficult to come by and they needed food for three now. Another guild would probably accept them as long as they choose one of the guilds Fairy Tail often kept in touch with.

Kinana was lost. What to do? She was saved by this guild and had worked there since and now what? Laki was her savior that day. "I stay with you," she said. No tears were seen on their faces, just smiles while reading what someone else had written on the ruins of their ancient building.

_They simply mean:_

And you find those who don't know how to take it. They could scream, perhaps hit something, or they could blame them self. Those would not come back the next day. They would be there until they suddenly vanish into thin air. Maybe their heart would arch longer than the others but they would do the best out of it. Anyway everyone in the guild had their secret and something to protect. Seeing your loved one cry would make them angry or just sad. They would hold each other and they would learn to let go because that was the only way.

Mirajan would hide her feelings to the guild members. She was one of the strongest and needed to act like it. But when there were no one left she would cry. Nevertheless her family would be there for her, her blood. They would hold her warm till she stopped crying, and then they could leave, together. Whatever happens from now on out would go fine as long as they stayed together as a family. And someday, who knows, they would walk their own way.

In the tavern, for the first time in years, she watched the people coming in. Drinking was her thing and apparently a genetic thing. Poor children of hers, they'll probably be alcoholics too. But beer was good. No home huh? Well let's search for another. She knew this town and the priest that was her guardian since she was a child. She would tell the orphanage she'll leave for a vacation, maybe take gift with her home. But she had a reputation now. Gildarts was her father and with that she had to keep on getting stronger. She would not disappoint him again.

For the few who stayed in the guild during the seven year gap, it was both complicated and depressing. They had guarded the guild with pride, however that wasn't in off. Some laughed at the guild after that others would pity them, but the mages of Fairy Tail would raise their head and walk away, showing that they are as good as everyone else, if not better. This was the same: they would face the world with force and strength. After all you do not forget your family that easily.

So disappear they did in the new world.

Even if they knew this Jet and Droy would cry and beg the master to go back on his words. Then he vanished and they had no one to turn too. Everything was well if they have levy, well if they had her. She was gone. Crying didn't help nor did screaming, but they had each other and that was a good start. And their mind would play in replay her last words.

_I'll miss you_

And then you have those who couldn't stand the thought of losing their only refuge. First left her first and second team mates, then left the third, then the fourth and finally the fifth and sixth. Lucy had never run that much in her entire life the day Natsu left. Her mind had blacked out and the only thing she thought off was "I need to find them". The second day she stayed for Wendy, telling her to believe in Natsu, even if deep down she didn't know what to do. The last day she cried herself to sleep. No one was left. They had all left. She saw Wakaba the other day and she send of Wendy, Macao, Alzack and Bisca, and Cana, but the others were just gone.

She thought about it the fourth day: "what now?" She needed Levy, but she was gone without a single word. Her best friend didn't even say she would leave. Honestly nobody really paid attention to what the others did, so when she asked about Levy no one knew. She was a bit mad: at least Natsu left a message.

When she finally made peace with the master's decision she went down to the beat up guild building. Some town's people came there to clean up or take materials to fix their own homes. She was about to leave when her eye couth something unusual. On the single wall that was still standing she recognized Levy's hand writing. She forced her smile and when off. At least know she knew her friend did not mean to harm her. In big bold letters stood a poem

_until we meet again._

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


End file.
